pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates (Minecraftian47)
Here's a list of Pixel Gun 3D updates made by Minecraftian47, as well as their list of content added. ??.??.?? The winner for the next Co-Op Campaign operation is here: THE WINNER: * Ususxyehssh's Operation: Doomsday. 16.0.0 - Multiplayer Update ??? REMASTERED MULTIPLAYER: * Play a quick CASUAL match, or join a COMPETITIVE match for BIGGER rewards! * MATCH CUSTOMIZATION is BACK!!! You can now toggle pets, armor, the time limit and the number of players! * Matchmaking has been tweaked; level hackers have been a problem for low-leveled players, now any user with weapons above their respective level zone will be automatically kicked from the match. 15.5.0 - Cops and Criminals Update Part III - The Black Market The Criminals have been on a long business trip. Wonder what they did while they're gone? NEW BLACK MARKET SYSTEM: Welcome to the world of the underground business! * Sell your unwanted items such as weapons, eggs, and skins to other users to get profit. * Gain access to a large arsenal of weapons...for a price. NEW WEAPONS: CUSTOMIZED AND PROFESSIONAL SETS * Upgraded variants of the classic Pixel Gun weapons! ** (Customized Weapons List: *** Customized Combat Rifle *** Customized Marksman *** Customized AK *** Customized Elite Rifle *** Customized Bundeswehr Carbine) ** (Professional Weapons List: *** Professional Rifle *** Silver Twins *** Compact Rifle *** Hidden Edge *** S.W.A.R.M *** "Danger Close") NEW GADGET: P.H.A.D.O (Phantom Detonator Override): Use this stolen Area 52 Defense Development Agency gadget and prevent enemy rockets and missiles from exploding. OTHER: * Bug Fixes 15.3.5 - St. Patrick's Day Update Time to lock and load in green! St. Patrick's Day is here! WHAT'S NEW: ST. PATRICK'S DAY THEMED WEAPONS: * Irish Special * Green Killing Machine * Republican Rifle * Olde Micks LEPRECHAUNS are now hidden in some maps! Can you find them all! OTHER CHANGES: * Bug fixes and performance enhancements 15.3.0 - 2020 Winter Games Tournament Update Fight in the first Winter Games Tournament! Represent your country and fight! WHAT'S NEW! TOURNAMENT 2020! FIGHT AS A TEAM AND BE THE TOP PLAY! NEW WEAPON: BIATHLON RIFLE for ALL PLAYERS! 15.2.0 - Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops It's time for a night out for the Snipers and the Shotgunners. NEW SNIPERS VS. SHOTGUNNERS MAP: * VALLEYSIDE FORT: Utilize the darkness to your advantage as the Shotgunners, hunt them down in the night as the Snipers. NEW SNIPERS VS. SHOTGUNNERS GAMEMODE: * VIP: Protect a VIP from the Shotgunners until the time runs out. NEW WEAPONS: * SNIPERS: ** "Blackout" ** Pneumatic Killer ** Reaper's Whisper * SHOTGUNNERS: ** Tactical Shotgun Mk. II ** Jury ** Nightcrawler * BONUS: ** D.R.E.A.D ** Mech Heavy Shotgun 15.1.5 We would like to announce the winner of the 2019 map remix contest! REMIXED MAP WINNER: * TrashCraftAgain's SHOTGUN WEDDING ENTRY! ** THE FAN FAVOURITE MAP IS BACK WITH A NEW TASTE AND A NEW REDESIGN 15.1.0 Major bug fixes. * (HIDDEN: ** Massive banning spree after Operation: Khaos) 15.0.5 - Operation: Khaos The Chechen Rebels has a new deadly weapon in their arsenal! The Russian Government seeks J-SOC Echo to retrieve the weapon! NEW WEAPON: FATAL SHOT; one shot is all it needs to kill its target. Find 6 pieces of it in the campaign. OTHER CHANGES: Bug fixes 15.0.0 - Operation: Catalyst Update Events begin to unfold in this new chapter as the Coded moves in... NEW CO-OP CAMPAIGN CHAPTER: OPERATION: CATALYST: * The Coded has been pushed out of Pixelarican lands, but commenced a massive assault upon her allies! Join into the fight and suppress the attack! But the frontlines aren't only on the battlefield... NEW WEAPONS: * Centurion Armament would like to introduce their new weapon series; the SHADOWMAKER series; a rifle, a machine gun, a sniper rifle, now you can blast away with this high tech weapon using a variety of abilities. ** List: *** Centurion Armament: **** Shadowmaker **** Shadowmaker MG **** "Shadowstrike" **** Particle Buster Knife **** Centurion Bombardment **** Critical Strike *** Task Force: PIXEL **** Kinetic Defender **** Black Bandit Carbine **** Combat Sniper Rifle **** Rocket Storm **** Kinetic Pistol **** Hardliner Mk. II *** Chechen Rebels: **** Soviet MG **** "Borz" GADGETS: * Ammo Pack OTHER: * Bug fixes * Fixed the glitch where the Airblade did half of the damage it was suppose to. 14.4.5 WHAT'S NEW: NEW WEAPONS: * Introducing the TANTO LAUNCHER; Gordon has been having some fun throwing knives, and decided to spread the fun ** (LIST: *** DUAL HITMAN PISTOLS *** AIR BLADE *** FALLEN HERO). NEW GADGET: SPIKY SURPRISE. 14.4.1 (Same content as the previous update) ADDITIONAL CONTENT: * More bug fixes 14.4.0 - Pixel Gun 3D's 5th Anniversary Greetings friends! We would like to celebrate this milestone! Pixel Gun 3D has now turned 5 years old! WHAT'S NEW: For all veterans, we would like to apologize for the changes Pixel Gun had faced. * NEW MATCH TYPE: CLASSIC MODE! ** Fight in the good old days! NO ARMOR, NO ACCESSORIES. NO PETS. NO GADGETS. And ONLY A SELECT WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED! * All players will receive 50 and 20 ! * More classic multiplayer maps have been brought back: INSIDE THE CODE, SCIENCE LAB, ARABIAN DUST, and AZTEC TEMPLE! * NEW MODE: CLASSIC CAMPAIGN! ** Fight back through the older days of Pixel Gun! Hundreds of zombies and only the basic weapons can be used! * Everything is 60% off for a limited time! OTHER: * Bug fixes. 14.3.3 Bug fixes. 14.3.2 Performance improvements. * Improved performance for low-end devices; sacrificing graphics for performance. 14.3.0 WHAT'S NEW: * NEW WEAPONS: ELECTRO ROD, WASTELANDER and the INSURGENT RIFLE! ** The RPG can now be used in multiplayer. * NEW OPTION SECTION: FONT! ** Now you can change back to the original font! 14.2.6 Bug fixes 14.2.5 - Cops and Criminals Update Part II Crime is still on the rise! And the commissioner has called in reinforcements! WHAT'S NEW: * NEW WEAPONS: ** Police: *** Tear Gas Launcher ** Criminals: *** Fugitive * NEW TEAM STRIKE MAP: BRIDGE SHOWDOWN! * NEW TEAM BATTLE MAP: SAFEHOUSE RAID! 14.2.0 - Cops and Criminals Update Crime is rising in the streets of Pixelarica! Join in the chaos or bring order to it in this large update! WHAT'S NEW: * NEW ADVERSARY MODE: COPS VS CRIMINALS! ** Be part of the police force and catch down criminals around the map, or flee from the police in the largest maps in Pixel Gun 3D! * NEW EVENT CHEST: CONTRABAND EVENT CHEST! ** Get KEYS from matches and unlock epic weapons and prizes! * VERSUS THEMED WEAPONS ARE BACK! 18+ weapons awaiting to fill your arsenal. ** (List: *** WEAPONS: **** Police: ***** Police Pistol ***** Taser ***** Riot Shield ***** Police Baton ***** .223 Justice ***** Shockwave ***** Secret Forces SMG ***** Bad Surgeon ***** Sheriff's Piece **** Criminals: ***** AK-84U ***** Dual Mini Friends ***** Lead Spitter ***** "Black Bandit" ***** Deadly Slugger ***** Marksman's Surprise ***** Criminal Ambitions ***** Makeshift Apocalypse ***** "Ther-might" *** GADGETS: **** Taser Shockwave **** Pipe Bomb **** Riot Suit **** Secret Package * NEW PETS: PATROL SHEPPARD, PATROL BUNNY, and the HYENA! * NEW MAPS: BANK ROBBERY, CROSSROADS, LBPD HQ! 14.1.0 - Pixel Gun World's Release Update Friends, we would like to bring back the long awaited PIXEL GUN WORLD! Now for major consoles and for PC! WHAT'S NEW: * To celebrate this release, everyone gets FREE CURRENCY! * For those who have been a previous player or preordered the game, you will get the VETERAN'S RIFLE as a gift for Pixel Gun World! * The Pixel Gun Chest Event is BACK! Get KEYS and unlock many prizes! 14.0.0 - April Fools Update It's been awhile since we updated the game, and now the new update is here! * CONTENT: ** NEW CURRENCY: ADAMANT INGOTS! *** Get access to new powerful weapons and armor! So powerful that we might add MORE!!! ** NEW ARMOR: STONE ARMOR! ** NEW POWERFUL WEAPONS: *** GHOST GUN, TACTICOOL KNIFE, "FREEZER BURN", SMART TRAPPER BAZOOKA and the AUTOMATIC LASER BLASTER! ** NEW MAPS: *** SHOOTING RANGE returns, as well as the ULTRA SECRET COOL MAP THAT IS SO HIDDEN, WE COULD BE LYING!!! (Doesn't actually appear in the game) *** Many unpopular maps were removed! We have seen a 5% decrease in maps such as Heaven Garden, Silent School, and Pool Party! ** NEW SKIN: *** Wear the new Blank Skin! Only 707 !!! * OTHER IMPROVEMENTS: ** We have balanced many of the guns of the game because we think they are not as powerful enough! *** Ghost Lantern can now home on enemies! *** Laser Minigun's fire rate doubled! *** Smart Bullet Bazooka's rockets travels faster! *** Storm Hammer's range tripled! ** Sounds of weapons improved. ** WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!? UPDATE THIS GAME NOW!!!! 13.6.5 - Valentine's Day Update Love is in the air! Which is a BAD THING!!! WHAT'S NEW: NEW WEAPONS: * VALENTINE'S TYPEWRITERS * "HEARTBURN" * LOVERS' QUARREL * LUSTFUL VENGEANCE OTHER: * Valentine's Day themed weapons return! ** LAST KISS, DATER HATER, and the LOVE SPELL!!! * NEW GADGET: ** The TOXIC ROMANCE! A cruel perfume made by a heartbroken chemist. Extract revenge with this fatal fume. 13.6.0 - Festive Update Hey friends! The holidays are here! Come join the fight! WHAT'S NEW: * CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN EVENT: Help Santa collect cookies to unlock the holiday joy! * NEW MAPS: ** CHRISTMAS TOWN AND WINTER PARTY RETURNS! ** FESTIVE MALL; Join the rush for Christmas in this multi-levelled map. ** SNOWTOPIA; Battle through the snow and ice in this nature-based map. * NEW WEAPONS: The FREE TOY SNIPER RIFLE; wrapped in a red bow! ** (LIST: *** Winter Hunter *** Arctic Fury *** Snow-Cold Revenge *** Piney Launcher *** Ornament *** Santa Slays *** Frosty Knife *** ) TBA 13.5.0 Get ready for the next update. Coming THIS December! WHAT'S NEW: * Content: ** New Map: ORBITAL STRIKER 35. *** Battle in space on this massive satellite calling orbital strikes around the Pixel Gun 3D world! ** New Gadget: Copy Cat. * Major bug fixes * Performance improvements 13.4.0 - Operation: Tempest Update Gordon has been busy in his lab, creating new weapons for the players of Pixel Gun, but with every success, there is rivalry * CONTENT: ** NEW CO-OP CAMPAIGN OPERATION: OPERATION TEMPEST! *** In the heart of the invasion of the Coded, Task Force: PIXEL has been sent to investigate and hunt down the mysterious company; Centurion Armament! ** NEW WEAPONS AND GADGETS BY TWO DIFFERENT INVENTORS: *** Gordon's new PROTOTYPE PDW is already meeting some competition with Centurion Armament's RAINING JUSTICE...they require test subjects for their weapons. *** (LIST: **** WEAPONS: ***** Centurion Armament: ****** Raining Justice ****** VX-24 Alpha ****** Ammo Hog ****** Explosive Crossbow ****** Particle Buster ***** Area 52 Defense Development Agency: ****** Prototype PDW ****** Radon Releaser ****** Advanced Grenade Launcher ****** Gauss Chaingun ****** Power Gauntlet ***** Neutral: (For GSG-9) ****** Bundeswehr Carbine **** GADGETS: ***** Final Stand ***** Orbital Shield ** NEW MAPS: *** TESTING LAB, CRASH LANDING, and HUNTER'S WOODS! ** NEW DIFFICULTY: EXTREME MODE FOR Co-Op Campaign! *** Think you can handle this challenge; the enemies are stronger, faster, and smarter, you now have a time limit on how fast you have to complete each mission, and NO RESPAWNS! Great prizes awaits for the ones who dare to take this challenge... * Bug fixes 13.3.2 * Rebalanced bosses' health and damage in Boss Rush. 13.3.0 - Halloween Update The monsters are rising and the sun sets upon the horizon like a fresh corpse...this is going to be a long night... * CONTENT: ** NEW MINIGAME: BOSS RUSH! *** Promised since 2013, back in 2018! Join your friends and slay your way, boss to boss, but you only have one life... ** The NAPALM CANNON and the DRACULA return! ** BLOCK MART, PUMPKIN ISLAND, and SPOOKY THEME PARK return! Now available in multiplayer and Co-Op Survival! ** New loot at the Arena: reach high scores and survive long enough to obtain new loot worth dying for! *** (LIST: **** WEAPONS: ***** "Phantom Surge" ***** Slime-X ***** Gun-gnir ***** I Chews You ***** "Kneecapper" ***** Reaper's Call ***** Bloodshot) **** GADGETS: ***** Vampire's Coffin ***** Radioactive Slime ***** Mysterious Vial **** PETS: ***** Blood Bat ***** Franken-Cat * Performance improvements. * Bug fixes. 13.2.6 (Android only) * Bug fixes 13.2.5 * CONTENT: ** NEW WEAPONS: Pump up with the new shotgun, the BUCKSHOT BARRAGE. *** (LIST: **** Buckshot Barrage **** Modern AK-48 **** Uranium Rod **** Frag Bombers ** NEW MAPS: *** SHOTGUN WEDDING, the winner of the 2017 map contest! Blast away players in this shotgun-only map! *** CLUB BLOCK: A new Sandbox map, have fun at this nightclub! ** OLD MAPS are BACK: DESTROYED MEGALOPOLIS and DANGEROUS ROADS! * IMPROVEMENTS: ** Bug fixes ** Storm Hammer's damage has been altered. 13.1.0 - Anti-Cheat System Hotfix * We added a prize for completing the campaign: the DUAL PIXEL GUNS! ** As well as other weapons as rewards! *** (LIST: **** Code Revolver **** Code Javelin **** Code Thrower **** Dual Pixel Guns) * Bug fixes (Hidden content: * New anti-cheat system: Hardliner ** Scans the user's app to check for any illegal app running in the background. If one is detected, the user CANNOT access multiplayer mode. * Several mods/hacks on Youtube has been patched out, using one of these causes the user's data to RESET. * A cheater will automatically be kicked from the match if Hardliner detects: ** Large amounts of damage being received without dying or healing. ** Massive damage upon other players despite its weapon's set damage. ** A health value larger than the amount the user's maximum. ** Weapon/gadget values being different than their usual. ** A user being able to hit enemies despite the weapon's/player's position. ** Speed values being higher than its usual value. ** Weapons/gear out of the unlocked level being used in lower level matches. * A player NOW has the option to join back into the multiplayer mode, with OTHER CHEATERS in the Cheater Lobby.) 13.0.1 * Bug fixes. * Performance improvements. 13.0.0 - Co-Op Campaign/World 4 The long awaited World 4 is here! As well as another campaign! * NEW CAMPAIGNS: ** WORLD 4: Invasion World, battle your way against the new threat; The Coded, as the Resistance! ** Co-Op Campaign, join other players as Task Force: PIXEL; an elite special forces unit tasked with taking down anything that threatens the peace of the world, from syndicates to invading armies of code monsters! * OTHER CONTENT: ** NEW WEAPONS: NIGHT HUNTER, MINI FRIEND, DUAL TACTICAL KNIVES, and more! *** (LIST: **** Night Hunter **** Mini Friend **** Sentinel **** Hardliner **** Dual Tactical Knives **** Interceptor **** "Desert Storm" **** SMAK **** Secret Forces Carbine **** Trak-R) ** NEW GADGETS: Seek out invisible enemies with the INFRARED GOGGLES! ** A NEW PET: Do not fight alone! Hatch a GUARD DOG today! ** A new set of maps is now available for many modes. * Many bug fixes 12.X.X - Snipers vs. Shotgunners Are you ready to battle it out as a Sniper or a Shotgunner? * CONTENT: ** NEW MODE: Snipers vs. Shotgunners. ** NEW WEAPONS: Unique sniper rifles and shotguns. *** Will you use the BRUTAL HEADHUNTER MK. II, or the DEVASTATOR to destroy your enemies? ** (LIST: *** SNIPERS: **** Brutal Headhunter Mk. II **** Secret Forces Marksman Rifle **** Hailstorm Rifle **** Trik-Shot *** SHOTGUNS: **** Boomstick **** Charge Shotgun **** Devastator **** Tactical Shotgun) ***** NEW GADGETS: ****** SMOKE GRENADE ****** OVERWATCH DRONE ****** ADRENALINE SHOT ****** AGENT SIX ***** NEW MAPS: 3 large maps for both sides of the spectrum. ****** Battle out in the new mode in SNIPER FORTRESS! * IMPROVEMENTS: ** Bug fixes ** Weapon balancing ** New lobby design Category:Other